Falling For You
by miss.lucie
Summary: Sheamus and his wife are expecting their first child. After the baby has entered the world, things begin to take a turn once Sheamus returns back onto the road. He begins to realise that he can't trust himself, and he thinks that Lauren is keeping things from him. Instead of confronting and dealing with the issues, he turns to someone who is trouble all over.
1. Chapter 1

I didn't know what to do with myself in this large house anymore. I had cleaned it top-to-bottom, as well as refolded the clothes in the baby's room, and making sure the bag that we're taking to the hospital has everything we need. Stephen and I chose not to find out the sex of the baby until birth – just so we can have a little surprise. I sat down on the white rocking chair. The nursery was a mint-coloured green, along with white edging. We had picked out a letter K. If it was a boy, we were naming him Kaden. If it was a girl, we were naming her Kassidy.

After looking around to make sure we had what we needed, thanks to the colour of the room, I began to crave mint-choc chip ice-cream. I waddled to the freezer, to see if we still had any left. Knowing my luck, I had probably eaten the rest the other day. I opened the first freezer – no luck. I waddled over to the other freezer that we have. It's only got mostly meat inside. I opened it anyway. I found a few small tubs of mint-choc-chip sitting in there. I smiled. My amazing husband must have told my mother about my cravings and she hid a few small tubs in here. I sent him a text.

_'I found the tub. Thanks babe. Love Lo and bump xo_'

He didn't respond. He was probably preparing for his match. I shrugged as I grabbed a spoon and began to dive in. I ended up grabbing a blanket, and putting trashy TV on, and curling up on the sofa. I ended up finishing one small tub as I finished the end of an episode of Teen Mom. I was so grateful that I didn't have to struggle like they did. The only thing I'd be struggling with was the fact that my husband and my bump's father wouldn't be around as often as we would both like. I put my head back on the fluffy pillow, all comfortable and warm. I was in absolute bliss.

* * *

I heard the familiar sound of my phone ringing. I opened my eyes and realised that I had fallen asleep on the couch - again. It was slowly becoming a bad habit. I rubbed my eyes, and picked up the phone. "Hello?" I asked, groggily.

"Hey Lo, I can see inside your ear." It was the familiar sound of my husband Stephen, who was mostly known as Sheamus to many of the fans around the world. I smiled. I was so tired that I didn't even recognize that it was the face-time ringtone. I moved the phone to the front of my face. "That's better" he smiled. It was so refreshing to see his pale face. I missed his blue eyes. "How's bump going?"

I was so excited. We hadn't planned on having children due to his excessive travel schedule, but this miracle came along. "Bump popped recently." I smiled as I got up and walked to our bedroom. I turned sideways and changed the camera view on the phone. "Look! I'm getting so huge."

Stephen went silent. "Babe?" The connection died. I was a bit upset – so was bump. I knew this because the bump kicked quite hard. Only ever did that when I was upset. I hadn't spoken to Stephen in a few days. My phone went back to the home-screen, and I saw a picture from our wedding day. We were standing in front of each other my arms around his neck, and his around my waist. It was a year later that we both found out that we were expecting a new family member. We were both ecstatic – although we didn't know how this was going to play out with him being on the road so often. He didn't even bring up the subject of bringing the baby on the road – it was something that he already knew the answer to.

There was a knock on the front door. I pulled my top down over my big belly, and wobbled over to the door. I didn't bother checking the peephole, because it was probably my mother checking up on me again. Ever since I had became pregnant, she made sure she was with me when Stephen wasn't. I opened the door, and looked up to see my 6"4 husband standing there with a massive grin upon his face. I could've slapped him so hard for not telling me, but I missed him too much and was so glad that he was home. He pulled me in as close as he could without my bump getting in the way. He kissed me like he hadn't seen me in years. He rubbed my belly.

"Wow, you really did pop" He smiled as he held a hand on my belly, and kissed my forehead. I smiled as I wobbled away as he brought in his luggage.

"I know." I smiled as I followed him into the bedroom. I sat on the end of the bed, dangling my swollen feet. "How long are you home for?" I always dreaded asking this question, because I always knew it was a few days, or a few weeks at best. I always used to go on the road for a few weeks, then come home. But ever since we found out we were expecting – and when I began to show, I only went to the shows that were near our home in Florida.

"I'm here until you've had the baby – then some weeks." He smiled at me. That's the best news I'd ever heard. I'm 37 and a half weeks along. Almost ready to pop. I've been having Braxton hicks contractions lately, but haven't thought enough of it to let Stephen know.

"How's the baby been going? Kicking? Punching? Wrestling the placenta?" He joked. I know he really wants it to be a boy – but at the same time, he wants it to be a girl so he can spoil her and make her daddy's little princess.

"A bit of kicking here and there – mostly when I want to sleep!" I had been having the worst sleep as of late – probably because I'm getting so damn big! That and the false contractions. He stayed up showing me all of the photos from on the road – all the stories. I loved hearing them ever since I couldn't go with him. It made me miss the guys, the divas. All of which were apparently on the way to Miami for the next PPV which was in a month's time. Hopefully by then I wouldn't have my bump. I'd have a precious little child in my arms.

"Are you okay?" Stephen asked me when I grabbed my belly, and pulled a face. "Kicks? Contractions?"

"Just another contraction," I mumbled. "Probably just a Braxton hicks."

"I don't think it is babe," He spoke with wide eyes. I looked up at him.

"What makes you an expert?" I asked harshly. He wasn't the best at being supportive of me while I was in pain.

"Well.. the fact that you're either beginning to pee yourself, or that your water just broke.." He pointed out. He didn't even have to say anything more, because the look I gave him put him on the phone to the hospital. When he hung up, he had the baby bag in his hand, and his keys in the other.  
"Come on, baby girl. We're going to have a baby!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two. **

"Get this damn thing out of me!" I screamed as I felt another contraction. They had put me in a bed in my own room thanks to Stephen's status, and a few signed photos. They strapped monitors onto me and my belly, and the little bump was almost ready to come out. The midwife walked in so casually. I was ready to yell abuse at her. How could she be so calm while I'm in so much pain!?

"You're 10cm dilated – you're ready. Let's get you all set up." She responded, less than enthused after checking my cervix.

Stephen looked at me. "She's just doing her job, babe." He was so tired – I could see it in his eyes. He wasn't going to get any sleep once the bump was out of my belly. He stood up and kissed my forehead.

"I'm scared." I began to cry. I was absolutely terrified. The contractions were worse than menstrual cramps. A LOT worse. Stephen held my head against his chest.

"You'll make it through. You're stronger than you know." He walked over to the door to see if my parents had arrived yet. They walked in behind him. My mother, Beth, began to cry. She looked at Stephen.

"Can you give me a minute with her?" Mum asked. Stephen nodded. He walked out with my father, closing the door behind him.

"I'm so proud of you," Mum started. I was already crying, as was she. "I've never been more proud of you. You've got two novels under your belt, as well as a doting husband. I love you, and the little bump more than you will ever know. I want you to know that when Bump comes out, I'll always be there to help you – no matter what." She held me, as I held her. I never had an amazing relationship with my mother until recently. The midwife walked in, with Stephen and my father Byron seconds after.

"The doctor has instructed for you to begin to push." The midwife then instructed Stephen to hold a leg – although he said he'd only do it until the baby was about to come out – then he'd have to stop. He wasn't good with blood. I laughed at that – he's a wrestler who gets bloodied up – but he can't deal with blood. The midwife laughed awkwardly before saying that she'd get a nurse to take his place.

After what seemed like hours of pushing, the doctor walked in. After watching many television shows on pregnancy, I knew that this meant I was going to meet my bump.

After a 17 hour labour, which was a long and painful process, Stephen and I welcomed a little boy, Kaden James Farelly. He had my brown hair, but Stephen's pale blue eyes and very pale skin. He weighed in at 8 pounds and he was 20 inches long. He sure did have a pair of lungs.

The look on Stephen's face when he held Kaden for the first time was absolutely priceless. He was so afraid to hold him. He hadn't been raised around children, where as I was. I had many nieces and nephews. When Stephen finally got used to holding Kaden, it was beautiful. He bonded with him so easily – he finally got to understand what I was bonding with in my belly. I could see that he was no longer fearful of hurting him.

"He's so beautiful," My father gushed as he held him. Kaden began to cry. I couldn't breast-feed, my breasts were so sore, too sensitive. Stephen stepped up instantly to feed him. My parents said their goodbyes after a while, to give us a chance to bond, as well as for me to get some sleep – labour does that to you.

When Kaden was fast asleep with a full belly in my arms, Stephen gushed. "How did we create that?" He asked aloud. I laughed.

"A few glasses of wine after you arrived home, and a hot bath." I winked at him , while making sure I was talking softly. I remember that night so clearly. The night my precious little Kaden was brought into my life. Stephen smiled at me, and he picked Kaden up and put him in the small bassinet the hospital provided.

Just watching the way he took on the father figure role was so beautiful – I only hoped it would last while he's home before heading back on the road.


End file.
